Burner Buns
by St0pSmackinMe07
Summary: While John is in a rush, Sammy has a little mishap. Wee!chester OneShot!


**Burner Buns**

Summary: While John is in a rush, Sammy has a little mishap.

Disclaimer: I only _wish _I owned Supernatural.

* * *

John sped around the small apartment that he had began renting for sometime for when Dean started kindergarten. He could hardly believe that his little Dean had started Kindergarten. For the most part, Dean seemed to enjoy it. He liked the teacher, got along with the rest of his class, and liked the activities that they did, but Dean just seemed so far off and distant from the rest of the kids. Ever since his Mary had passed, Dean had crawled into his own little shell, closing out the rest of the world, rarely speaking, unless spoken to. John wished with all his heart that he could get back the vibrant, lively young boy he remembered so fondly. He wished he could give Dean his mother back. But nearly a year had gone by since Mary had passed away, and John was certain that that horrible night was a reality, and that his wife wasn't to return.

Sam on the other hand, had become quite the handful. He was a little over a year old, getting bigger by the day and constantly growing out of his clothes. The dang kid was growing like a weed. Sam had just began getting steady on his feet, being able to walk at a normal pace and keep up with his big brother, following him every where, wanting to do everything Dean did. In fact, one day John stepped into their small living room to find Dean and Sammy lying on their bellies, coloring. Dean's coloring was neater and more controlled, while Sammy's was just haphazard scribbles, as can be expected with a one year old, but what made John laugh was that every color that Dean had used, Sam had used. As soon as Dean placed down his crayon, Sammy would snatch it up into his little hand coloring in the general area Dean had colored in. Even then, it was blatantly obvious that Sammy loved his big brother with all his little heart.

John dashed around the apartment, trying to get the boys bundled nice and warm so they wouldn't freeze to death out in the cold January air. He looked down at his watch and groaned in discontentment. He was already running late for Dean's parent-teacher meeting, he couldn't waste anymore time. John ran over to the door, Sam cradled on John's hip, with Dean trailing close behind. But he stopped abruptly in reaching for the door, little Dean crashed into his father at the same time. John grumbled curses under his breath as he remembered he forgot his car keys in the living room.

Without thinking, John quickly plopped Sammy down on top of the stove that sat beside the door, told Dean to stay put, and quickly stomped into the living room. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. But stopped mid-step and looked at his youngest son curiously. Sam was sitting there, moving from side to side like something wrong, his little face scrunched up in discomfort. Dean noticed his little brother's odd behavior too. Looking up at Sammy inquisitively, head tilted to the side slightly, Dean said, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam, having not yet learned to talk, just grumbled with agitation as a reply.

John crossed the room and picked up Sam. "What's the mat—?" John began but stopped suddenly when he saw a thick cloud of black smoke coming up from behind Sam. He turned his youngest son around in his arms and gasped when he saw a black spiral from the stove burner singed into the bottom of Sam's pants. He hadn't even realized the stove was _on_. But sure enough when John looked over at the stove, a little red light was on with the words "Surface heating" beside it.

"Oh my God, Sammy!" John exclaimed, swiftly clicked off the burner as if that would undo the damage that had already been done. He quickly pulled down Sam's little red pants to make sure he wasn't hurt. Luckily, Sam's diaper and pants got the brunt of the beating from the stove burner, and Sam was left without a mark on him. John was extremely thankful for this because a) it would be extremely painful for the already fussy toddler; and b) he could only imagine the future locker room teasing that would be inflicted on his son for having a target-like spiral burned onto his ass. Being a teenager was hard enough, being the butt of every joke, literally, wouldn't make it any better.

"Daddy?" Dean said softly.

"Yeah, Dean?" John asked, looking down at his oldest son.

"Is Sammy okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dean. Sammy's fine," John replied.

"Good," Dean said with small nod and smile. But Dean's smile spread into a large grin, which grew bigger when he let out soft giggles. The soft giggles evolved into loud fits of laughter until Dean could barely breathe.

"What's so funny?" John asked, watching his son laughing harder than he'd seen in quite a while.

"Sammy's… butt… was…. _smoking!_" Dean exclaimed in between laughter, and then laughing even harder.

John looked from his eldest son, who was nearly in tears from laughing so hard, and then up to his youngest, his little Sammy, who had just been set on a hot stove burner, burning a spiral onto his butt, who gave him a toothy grin as he looked at his big brother's odd behavior. And John laughed. He laughed harder than he had in a long time. And he laughed harder when Sammy's loud giggled filtered through the air. John was almost certain that Sammy didn't have a clue what was so funny; that they were all laughing at his expense, but that didn't matter because Sam was laughing just for the sake of laughing and it was a beautiful site.

John and Dean's laughter subsided, but their smiles didn't.

"Alright, little man, let's get you a new pair of pants," John said with a chuckled, placing Sam on his hip as he stepped down the short hallway, went into Sam's room, grabbed a new pair of pants, ones that were burn free, and stepped into the living room. John changed Sammy into a fresh diaper and into the new pair of pants. He had trouble removing Sam's diaper from the burned pair of pants, the plastic of the diaper having fused with the hot, singed fabric. John was able to rip the diaper off, but not without leaving a few pieces of plastic behind.

John lifted Sam into his arms and looked down at Dean who stood by his side, and said with a faint grin, "Alright boys, let's go." John picked up his car keys off the counter, shoved them into his pocket, and gripped Dean's small hand in his own as they stepped out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you enjoyed this fic. I had fun writing it.

This event was actually inspired by a real life event. The exact same thing happened to my brother when he was younger. My mom was in a hurry and accidentally set my brother on a hot stove burner. And my mom's not like a bad mom or anything, she just wasn't thinking. Thank God for that diaper. lol. The best part of the whole thing is the pants. My mom kept them and there are still little pieces of plastic from the diaper stuck to it. haha.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks a bunch:D


End file.
